One Lord To Bind Them
by Fallen Flux
Summary: In the wizarding world, Voldemort was unparalleled in his cruelty. He almost conquered Wizarding Britain but was destroyed by Harry Potter when he was an infant. One Dark Lord tried and failed. What would happen if one finally returned? Sauron/Harry
1. Chapter 1

In the wizarding world, Voldemort was unparalleled in his cruelty. He almost conquered Wizarding Britain but was destroyed by Harry Potter when he was an infant. One Dark Lord tried and failed. What would happen if one finally returned? Sauron/Harry

A/N- This is an idea that I had for a while. Black Speech is a language-based in the LOTR world. It will play a prominent role. Sauron will continuously switch from English and Black Speech. The language itself is vague, so I took the known words and mixed them with new ones. Either from the internet or how I felt the language would sound. The language is described as vile, and extremely guttural. So, I hope I accomplished that. So, please enjoy it.

Ch. 1

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." For millennia, he only knew these words. They haunted his thoughts as he was forced to live through his defeat over and over again. Everything around him had failed him. The Nazgul, even though infused with his power was unable to retrieve his ring. Saruman of Isengard was unable to retrieve his ring, and Sauron would not count the orcs as reliable beings. He learned through the last war he fought was to only rely on himself and his powers.

He would've been surprised if even one of them was able to complete the task. For thousands of years, he contemplated his loss when the ring was destroyed. Sauron didn't die that day, and he never would. He would never allow himself to be fully destroyed. But he knew the powers he once wielded were weakened. He would never be able to go back to full-strength. The Maiar were too powerful to be completely destroyed. But, throughout the years he felt no other presence but his own.

He watched the world progress through the years and watched the world away from the world. An entire world where magic reigned supreme. Many witches and wizards populated the Earth, but something was missing. Sauron knew what the world needed. It needed progression if there was anything that Sauron hated it was stagnation. He tried to help the world progress through his vision. The men and elves that plagued the lands needed to be culled.

At least, the elves were finally gone, and he couldn't help it but watch as the final elf took his last breath of life. Even after all these years, the elves couldn't run away from his influence, and they were finally destroyed. The dwarves were long gone, and all that remained was men. Men who, as he watched on, polluted magic. The purest form was able to manipulate the world, being able to harness the powers of the heavens themselves. But they squandered the gift they were given. Focusing on politics, and not realizing the gift they wielded.

A dark force was covering the world as he drifted. This was different than anything he felt in a long time. Whoever this was had power, enough power to cause him to take an interest. But then the force suddenly disappeared in a gigantic show of power. Two powers collided, and the darker one was almost destroyed. Almost… it seemed this one had enough power to defy death. How interesting, indeed.

"Ash goth krimpatul," Sauron growled out, his voice a guttural whisper. He felt the shadows coil around him, anticipating his decision. Sauron contemplated his options. Dominating this power would be easy enough. Even though he had lost his most powerful weapon, he still was a Maiar. He could sense something else, a presence he hadn't felt in years.

"Dazb Angmu gir-zan, halak eish," Sauron drawled and almost instantly he felt it. Something was pulling towards him, a cautious way to it. Almost as if it didn't know if what it felt was real. So, his most loyal servant survived his destruction all those years ago. The Witch-King stirred in the darkness, both swimming around each other.

"Goth, kologdo urnu, tu-goth?" the Nazgul asked in disbelief. He spent years in the darkness and coiled without a purpose. Without his lord to command him.

Sauron didn't answer and merely swallowed the presence into his own. The lone Nazgul's power would be useless for right now, but he would call on him again. Time spent in darkness allowed him to regain a corporeal form. A shadow of his former self, but all that would soon change. "Soon, my servant. This world has forgotten us. It is time to remind them about the shadow and the things inside of it," Sauron felt a pull, and for the first time in millennia, he opened his eye, an orange flaming eye.

XxX

It didn't take long to find the sliver of power that gave the strongest signal. The dark power he felt was small, overpowered by a child. There were other slivers of the same power, most of it in London. It had been six years since Sauron first felt the presence of a darker being. It seemed much like himself, this being was more than likely dispersed. Forced into exile like he was.

He watched the child from the shadows and found that the child had the potential for great darkness. A child who was abused by his family, and he felt the power that laid dormant. Combined with the powers of Sauron, progression seemed to be a much closer goal. The world that the boy was born in labeled him as a hero. The Boy-Who-Lived. A moniker that Sauron would take full advantage of.

"Harry Potter," Sauron said as if he was sounding the word out. He hated the language of men and preferred Black Speech. But, to live amongst the sheep, the wolf must disguise itself. He watched the young boy being terrorized by his obese cousin, and he saw an opportunity.

XxX

"Dudley, leave me alone," Harry whimpered as he lay on the ground. Dudley only laughed as he hit his cousin. "Stop ima tell Aunt Petunia," he tried but to no avail.

"Mom doesn't care that I hit you. Dad doesn't care either," Dudley smiled as he got on top of Harry. He smacked Harry's glasses off and then hit him in the eye. A cry of pain escaped Harry's mouth, but it was quickly covered by Dudley's hand.

"Shut up before the neighbors hear you," Dudley growled angrily before punching him in the stomach. Tears welled up in the young boy's eyes as spit flew from his mouth into Dudley's palm. He shook his hand in disgust, "Eww, now you get an extra hit," Dudley raised his fist until Harry had enough.

"Leave me alone," Harry yelled out, and Dudley was suddenly knocked back several feet. He landed on his back, getting up with a pained expression on his face.

"Yo… you're a freak," Dudley sputtered turning towards the house, "I'm telling dad, now you're gonna get it." Harry could barely yell out for Dudley before he went back into the house in a mad dash.

'Uncle Vernon's gonna kill me,' Harry thought forlornly as he crouched down holding his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes knowing he was gonna get beat for this. "Morgdul-nan. Enan ash-nishi," a voice whispered. Harry turned to see a shadowed figure by the trees.

"Na-kash Potyur-dul," the shadowed figure suddenly rushed towards him and disappeared. Harry felt something brush against him before pain exploded all over his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The only sound that he would remember hearing was "Ash goth krimbatul."

XxX

'This is most intriguing,' Sauron thought as he delved into the mind of the small child. Almost instantly, he found the fragment and watched as it circled him with caution. The fragment seemed to have a type of mechanism. He felt snake-like tendrils brush his essence with coercion that Sauron could have applauded. To serve the fragment, to make it stronger. "Much like my nazg," Sauron reached out to the tendrils and with a vice-grip, filled it with his essence. The tendrils seemed to shriek in agony as its will was wiped out almost completely. "But, in the end, the only will is mine," Sauron said darkly as he destroyed the fragment.

"Who are you?" a voice called out. Sauron turned to the voice and saw Harry looking at him with fear. "Where's Dudley?" he asked looking around. The ancient lord looked at the child, and with concentration morphed into his fair form. A form that he hadn't transformed into since the creation of his ring.

"Your cousin is not here, young snâgâ," he knelt down to the child and brushed his dark locks from his face. "He will not hurt you any longer." Harry stared with awe and reached out to him.

"Are you an angel?" Harry asked innocence in his eyes. Maybe this angel was here to take him away. Away from the Dursley's and to a faraway place.

"So much innocence. Truly you don't deserve what your family does to you," Sauron touched the scar on his forehead. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, tears in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't cry, the Dursleys hated it, but he couldn't help it. He hated them, everything they did to him was so unfair. Dudley did everything bad and he got blamed for every single thing. He didn't even have a room, he had to sleep in a cupboard.

Sauron almost smirked when he felt the darkness inside the child stir. "Let it out, my child. What do you feel?" He only needed him to continue, and he would be his.

Harry before he could stop himself yelled out, "I hate them. All they do is beat me and make me sad. They… they are my family. I thought family was supposed to love you," Harry looked down almost in shame, and Sauron lifted his head up. His eyes a flaming orange, and they peered inside bright green ones.

"Your family are pathetic human beings. They do not deserve one such as you," he stroked his cheek with a loving touch, "They do not know that you are perfect. They cannot comprehend the great things that you will do."

Harry smiled lightly. Nobody had ever called him perfect, he was only ever called a freak, a monster. "Great things, you mean like the Queen?" he asked causing Sauron to chuckle. "A queen… no, I don't think so. You will be a ruler, a conqueror. The one who would herald in a new age, my champion." Sauron stood up, his hand still on Harry's cheek. "My champion will suffer no fools, Sauron commands it."

Harry felt something surge inside him, and his entire body was wracked with pain. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Darkness poured into his body, and flecks of orange appeared in his eyes. Soon the vibrant green was replaced with an eerie orange. 'Why are you hurting me?' Harry screamed inwardly as he fell into a fetal position. "Everyone goes through pain, young one. Soon you will feel pain no longer, you will only know victory," Sauron looked unfazed as the young child cried out. The shadows danced around them, celebrating the return of their master once again.

XxX

"I'm tired of this freak, Petunia. I don't care what that blasted letter said. He hurt our son, how long will it take before his freakishness kills one of us?" Uncle Vernon seethed as he grabbed a pan from the stove. He rushed out into the backyard as fast as his body allowed him. His son behind him hoping to see his freak cousin get a beat down.

Petunia grabbed her husband, "Not outside, handle it inside," she whispered viciously looking out for any eavesdroppers. He nodded curtly and yanked the boy who was laying down. "Boy, get up now," he grabbed his arm and yanked him for the final time.

The boy woke up, but what once was bright green eyes were now an insidious orange. He got up slowly, the change in his eyes seemingly unnoticed by his relatives. "You used your freakishness on my child, did you?" Vernon breathed heavily, his face turning a fierce red in his rage. He grabbed Harry's arm who snatched his hand out of his grip.

"You will not touch me any longer," Harry whispered. Vernon balled his hands into fists, "Excuse me? What did you just say, brat?" he swung his fist, driving his fist into Harry's stomach. Harry bowled over but didn't make a sound. Petunia looked at her nephew nervously, a feeling in her gut that something wasn't right.

"Vernon, maybe you should leave him be," Petunia suggested quietly. She shooed Dudley inside who groaned loudly wanting to see his cousin get hit.

"I will not. I promised you I would beat the freakishness out of him, and that is exactly what I'm going to do," he whispered harshly grabbing Harry by his hair dragging him inside. He threw Harry across the floor and turned only to slam the door. "Petunia grab the be…," his sentence was cut off as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"To think the child allowed such filth to touch him," Harry said, anger in his voice. Petunia shrieked seeing her husband in the air and grabbed a frying pan on the stove. She launched it at Harry and was shocked when the pan stopped a couple of inches from his face.

"I've never been the subject of… abuse before," Harry continued on as he walked over to Vernon. "From my standpoint, it is fascinating. What the victim will turn to. To make sure it doesn't happen again," Harry smiled with a malice that didn't belong on a child. "What deals they make in the darkness." He turned to Petunia and the pan sped towards her. Petunia didn't dodge in time as the pan slammed into her forehead. The force knocked her head back, and she crumpled to the floor.

"Petunia," Vernon roared. Seeing his wife on the floor caused him to struggle but to no avail. "I knew I should've put you in an orphanage, you goddamn freak." Harry continued to circle him like a wolf stalking his prey, "Freak… the only freaks here is you. You are speaking with a Maiar. I shaped this world, watched as you humans polluted it with your stink," Harry said contemptuously, and with a wave of his hand, Vernon was sent crashing to the floor.

"But, very quickly I grow bored. I thought playing with you fools a bit more would be for great entertainment," Harry put a finger on his chin as if contemplating something, and his eyes brightened, "Ahh yes, before I forget. Dudley," Harry threw his hand up dramatically, and Vernon widened his eyes hearing his son's cries. The boy was dragged into the kitchen, trying to desperately grab onto something.

"Don't you hurt him, I'll kill you, do you hear me," Vernon roared as he reached out to grab Dudley. Harry rolled his eyes, and a pressure landed on Vernon's hand. The sheer pressure obliterated the bone in his hand, and Vernon bellowed out in agony. He gripped his hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

He turned his attention back to Dudley and sneered when he saw that he soiled himself. "Dudley, my cousin. Srag glizdu agh burgash-obzidan," his voice became disembodied, a mix of his and Sauron's as he spoke the Black Speech. Vernon looked up, pain-wracked through his body as he cursed the bastard child who was brought into his home.

The magic nearly took effect instantaneously, and Dudley cried out in pain. His hand seemed to turn to dust, and Vernon could only watch in fascination and horror as Dudley turned to dust in front of him. "Daddy, please sa…" his sentence went on unfinished as he became dust. Vernon cried out, his only son suddenly gone.

"I wonder, human. In the end, was it worth it? The abuse you bestowed upon a child. You abuse one, and you lose one," Harry knelt in front of Vernon, the smile no longer on his face, only hatred.

"Kill me," Vernon wheezed out. He was quickly losing consciousness, and he didn't want to wake back up. Anything was better than waking up to the monster who murdered his son.

Harry cocked his head and grabbed Vernon's face forcefully. "Why would I do that? Dead or alive, it doesn't matter," darkness surged from his hand, and a dark handprint burned into Vernon's face. Vernon didn't even scream as he passed out. But not before hearing, "In the end, everything comes back to Sauron."

End.

A/N: And CH. 1 is wrapped up. I was toying with this idea for a while, and I'm glad I finally put it on paper. I'm going to put translations at the end of every chapter that has Black Speech in it, so you guys know exactly what is being said. So, I hope you enjoyed it.

Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul- One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

Ash goth krimpatul- One Lord to bind them.

Dazb Angmu gir-zan, halak eish- Return to me, Witch-King of Angmar.

Goth, kologdo urnu, tu-goth- Master, is that you, my master?

Morgdul-nan. Enan ash-nishi- At last, child of darkness.

Na-kash Potyur-dul- Come forth, Potter.

Snâgâ- slave

Srag glizdu agh burgash-obzidan- Return to dust and be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N: The first couple chapters are mapped out and written so over the next couple of days, chapters will come out periodically. Enjoy.

Harry saw the memories of Vernon's life as the fat man knelt before him. His life was unnecessarily boring, and satisfaction filled him seeing the birth of his cousin. 'Useless pile of filth. Like father, like son, ' he thought darkly as he forcefully pushed Vernon down. His uncle could only sit there and blubber on.

"Excellent, my champion, " he felt Sauron say. His form appeared next to him a malicious smile on his face. "This pathetic man will now only serve our purpose." Sauron turned to Petunia, "Now what to do with your useless aunt?"

Vernon looked at Harry, tears in his eyes that were now an eerie orange. "My Lord, how may I help you?" Harry felt an urge to kill his uncle and be done with it.

"His death doesn't serve a purpose, young one. Although, I would wish nothing more than to kill this waste of space, " Sauron sneered, "It is much better to subjugate than to destroy sometimes."

Harry nodded slightly while removing hair from his face, "Fine, at least Dudley isn't here anymore. What are we going to do about Petunia?" he said her name disdainfully. Sauron walked over to her unconscious body, and Harry felt something tugging inside him.

"Her body could be used for my servant. The Witch-King reborn, " Sauron mused. "No, I have a better use for her. This is for you, my champion. Search her memories. Maybe you can find something about your parents." The way for this child to serve him unconditionally was through affection. The child was so starved of it, it made it exceptionally easy.

"Dominating her, much like what you did to your uncle, will allow you to sift through her memories, " Sauron explained as Harry grabbed her face. Darkness surged in Harry's hand once more, and Sauron twitched happily as Petunia woke up screaming bloody murder.

Harry, with the help of Sauron, plunged into his aunt's memories. Soon enough, he found the memories he was looking for. He looked through Petunia's eyes as he watched a younger version of what he assumed was his mother. A pretty girl with fiery red hair, and vibrant green eyes much like his. He watched as his mother grew up with a boy who was named Severus Snape, and learning that his mother was a witch. Weird things happened around her, just like him.

'I'm not a freak, ' Harry thought, tears flowing down his face. Sauron appeared next to him as he watched his mother. "So your mother was a witch. It would be more than likely that your father was one too." Harry looked through her mind some more until he found the day he was left on her doorstep.

"What is a Vol… Vold...Voldemort?" Harry asked confused never hearing that type of name before. "That must be the presence I felt so long ago, " Sauron mused quietly. "The one responsible for the death of your parents, " Sauron looked at him gauging his reaction.

"My parents are dead because of him," Harry whispered his anger palpable. The reason why he was stuck with the Dursley's was because of him. Sauron put his hand on his shoulder, "Voldemort will beg for mercy before the end. We have plans for him, my child."

"This Dumbledore seems to be the one who put you here in the first place. A slight against us that will not go unpunished," Sauron retreated back into Harry. Harry stood silently running the names Dumbledore and Voldemort through his head over and over. The two people who ruined his life.

It turns out that he is a wizard. His mother and father had magic, he wasn't some type of freak or monster. 'Magic that I will teach you to hone. By the time you are sent this letter from Hogwarts, you will be able to stand on your own,' Sauron said, his voice retreating into the darkness. Harry smiled as his aunt and uncle stood up awaiting his orders.

XxX

It had been five years since Sauron came to Harry. During that time, he was given both Dudley's room, and the guest room. Dudley's room he turned into his own, while he used the guest room to train with his master. In the years, he mastered Black Speech and he gained his master's affinity for fire.

His hair that his aunt tried so desperately to cut had become even more unruly and ran past his shoulders. He no longer needed glasses due to the magicks that he and his master had practiced. The scar had become less prominent over time, and his eyes, which used to be a vibrant green were now dull, orange flecks in his irises.

He sat in a pretzel position relaxing when Petunia opened the door. The years hadn't been kind to his aunt and uncle. He didn't allow it too. Most of the time, he starved them. But not to the point where they couldn't function. He spent the last five years habitually torturing them. Years before his uncle was terribly obese, now he had lost considerable weight. Petunia was gaunt, her ribs showing and her arms would've been weak if not for the constant cooking and chores that she was now forced to do instead of Harry.

He often played mind games with them showing the death of Dudley. Even though Petunia could no longer go against him, she would still scream in horror watching her only son die over and over again. "What is it, Auntie?" Harry's said mockingly.

"A letter came for you, " she whispered, holding an envelope in her hand. Harry got up quickly and snatched the envelope from her. Holding his hand out in dismissal, he opened the letter as Petunia walked out. Ripping it open, he began to read aloud.

"Harry Potter, we hereby welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, " Harry skimmed through the letter until he saw the name Albus Dumbledore. "So Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, " Sauron appeared next to him reading over his shoulder. "I wonder how many other students Dumbledore has taken a personal interest in."

"Nadan-ulok shabala. Shnakul dak, " Sauron hissed. Harry read over the supplies needed for his first-year. "Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, " Harry felt excitement ran through him. Finally, he would be able to leave this place.

"Do not get distracted, my Hand," Sauron had grown used to calling him his Hand, his enforcer in this world. "Our goal in Hogwarts is to gain knowledge, and connections. This hero moniker that they have bestowed upon you will help greatly. The one who defeated the great evil," Sauron said the last sentence mockingly, a dark smile on his face.

"Of course, my Lord. But, there is no reason why I can't have a little fun while I'm at it," Harry argued when a burst of fire appeared in his hand. Absentmindedly throwing the fireball from his left to right hand, he made his way downstairs. "Why is it Defense against, but not a class for the Dark Arts themselves?" Harry pondered out loud entering the kitchen. His uncle upon seeing him fidgeted before bowing.

"Get out of the way," Harry hissed impatiently flinging the fireball he had in his hand near him. The fireball hit the table next to Vernon who bolted out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, "He's an idiot," Harry sighed much to Sauron's amusement.

"Why must you torment him so?" Sauron asked causing him to scoff lightly.

"He gets off lightly, especially since he stuffed me in a cupboard for six years," Harry grabbed an apple, closing the fridge door. "So how are we getting to this Diagon Alley? It doesn't seem like it will be found by conventional means."

"Darkness is found everywhere. The power to walk through it has been my means of travel for millennia. Before you were even conceived, I watched the workings of the world of magic," Sauron explained and Harry felt his power run through his body, grown accustomed to the shadows that seem to move towards him. "It will be easy to tap into the shadows of Diagon Alley."

Before Harry could blink, the shadows circled around him and all he saw was darkness.

XxX

Draco Malfoy for as long as he could remember could sense magic. He inherited the ability from his father. The power to sense magic was a great gift his father would often tell him. The power to sense greatness, he often called it. Everyone around him had different feels. Some like his father and mother were calm like the ocean, but could turn to something much more chaotic. Squibs he found had an empty feeling to them, almost as if something was missing.

"Father, can we look at the broomsticks?" he asked impatiently and if it wasn't for the etiquette training that his father received, he probably would have sighed in exasperation.

"I already told you, Draco. After you receive the rest of your school supplies," Lucius suppressed the urge to rub his forehead. Draco rolled his eyes, but quickly put his head down seeing his father's face.

Draco and Lucius both stiffened. A wave of massive power washed over them. Draco shuddered at the feel of it, a chaotic but restrained feel to it. Lucius winced unconsciously rubbing his left arm, which Draco noticed.

Inside Lucius was panicking. He hadn't felt a power like this since the Dark Lord. 'Is it possible that he lives?' But it couldn't be. There was no pull from the Dark Mark, and the power was unlike his former… lord. It was more refined, and it called to him like a silent whisper.

"Draco, perhaps it is time to look at those broomsticks," Draco knew from his tone of voice that that wasn't a suggestion. He looked towards his father who immediately walked towards the source they both felt. Draco knew whoever it was a power unlike anything he had ever felt before.

XxX

Harry stepped out of the shadows, his eyes morphing from orange to a dull green. "So this is Diagon Alley," he pondered quietly as he effortlessly blended into the crowd. He pulled out the list and looked it over again. "First order of business is getting a wand," Harry stepped inside of Ollivanders and saw a family inside. He noticed the girl first and raised his eyebrow seeing the look of absolute awe on her face.

Her hair was wild and unkempt, and she turned to him. "Ohh, are you getting your first wand too?" she asked excitement apparent on her face. Harry looked to her parents who looked at him apologetically.

"Yeah, I just got my letter in the mail. I'm guessing you're going to Hogwarts too?" the girl nodded excitedly.

"Yes, I got my letter as well. At first, I thought it was some type of prank because obviously magic can't be real. Do you know any spells yet?" she looked at him expectedly.

"How very interesting," Sauron voiced as he circled her. Harry smirked inwardly and held out his hand dramatically. The girl widened her eyes in delight as flames appeared in his hands. "I've been able to do this for as long as I can remember," Harry looked at her parents who looked at his hand with an expression he couldn't place.

"I'm sorry with all this excitement I didn't get your name," Harry said smoothly and the girl blushed.

"Umm, my name is Hermione. Hermione Granger," she said shyly. Harry looked at her hand and saw what could only be a wand. "So what about you, Hermione? Know any spells?" Before she could answer, an old man came from the back room.

"Ahh we have another customer. It seems that my shop has been graced by the presence of… Harry Potter. My name is Ollivander," the old man seemed to look far away, and Sauron hissed in his ear.

"We are not the only ones that are attuned to the deeper magics. We must be mindful and careful. Our hand must not be shown too early, my Hand," Harry stepped up while Hermione gasped silently. So apparently she knew who he was too.

"I'm sad to say that I sold the wand that did it," Ollivander eyes fixed on his scar, and Harry suppressed the urge to burn his shop to the ground. "The Dark Lord did terrible things, great things, but also terrible." Harry rubbed his forehead, and Hermione stepped up.

"I think Harry just wants to get his wand. I don't think hearing about the person who killed his parents is something he wants to hear," she looked at Harry who smiled shyly.

Ollivander looked at Harry a final time before going to the back room without another word. Hermione's mother shook her head in disgust, "That man has no tact whatsoever," her father nodded his head in agreement.

"Son, are you okay?" her father asked and Harry nodded silently. Inside he was fuming. "Torg-bush eilen ashok," Harry cursed and Hermione cocked her head.

"What sort of language is that? I've never heard it before," Harry looked at her and snarled.

"Leave me alone," she shrunk back and her father stepped up. Harry cursed inwardly and shook his head. This was not the time to lash out, there would be time for that later.

"That was unnecessary. I'm sorry," Harry said half-heartedly and Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "It's a language that I made when I was younger. Being the freak in school allowed a lot of alone time by myself." Whatever Hermione was going to say was interrupted by Ollivander coming from the back with a wand in his hand.

"Maybe you'd like this, a mahogany wand. The length is just a bit over twelve and three quarters inches long. This wand's core is unicorn mane," he held out the wand and Harry grabbed it. Harry gave it a wave and almost instantly wands from the shelf shot out and hit Ollivander. Harry smirked in vindication seeing the wands strike Ollivander.

"This game of pick the right one bores me. I'll find it myself," Sauron swept over to the wands and shifted quickly from each wand. Harry felt the connection before Sauron could tell him, and he pointed.

"That wand right there," Ollivander looked at him in surprise and followed Harry's finger. He grabbed the wand off the shelf and quickly looked over it. "Hmm, a rune-inscribed yew wand. Very interesting indeed. The length is ten and three quarters long. The core consists of dragon bone. A wand made for power."

Harry took the wand and instantly felt a fire inside him. "Yes, this will do nicely," Sauron grinned maliciously. Harry waved the wand and a dragon-like creature made completely of fire flew around him. The creature perched on his shoulder and screeched in triumph.

"I can see bright things in your future, Mr. Potter," Ollivander looked at the dragon with an odd expression in his face. Hermione shook his shoulder adamantly, but stopped when the dragon screeched at her.

Harry waved his wand once again and the dragon disappeared. "That was incredible if I do say so myself, Mr. Potter," her father let out a breathe, and his wife could only look at him with shock.

"Hermione's wand did something like that too, but not to that extent," she said incredulously. Harry paid them no mind and walked out the door. He was so occupied with his wand that he bumped into somebody.

Harry growled his eyes flashing orange for a second, before looking up at the person he bumped. He locked eyes with a blonde hair middle-aged man. Harry quickly took note of his clothes and his near aristocratic features. "Someone of importance," Sauron noted.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Harry said smoothly. "This is all so… very new to me," the man seemed to twitch at the statement.

"No, it was my fault," his gaze fell on his forehead and Harry inwardly groaned. 'Not another one,' Harry thought exasperated.

"Ahh, another one who recognizes the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

Lucius kept a blank expression but his mind was reeling. The presence he felt, the purely chaotic power he felt was the Boy-Who-Lived. The boy held a power far darker than the Dark Lord himself. Maybe the Dark Lord found a way to possess the boy.

"Harry Potter. Must I say that it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," the man inclined his head. "Allow me to introduce myself, Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy, one of the ancient families. One of the most influential families as well," Sauron explained. 'And how exactly do you know this?'

"Information is the most important thing we can have. This world is relatively new to you, but I've been watching this world for millennia. You will learn that blood-purity is the most important thing to these families," Harry held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy," Lucius took his hand and shook it firmly. "I see you just got your wand, Mr. Potter. I'm sure the experience was worth Ollivander's… eccentricities."

Harry's face darkened, and Lucius suppressed a shiver feeling the power stir if only for a second, "Eccentric. You can call it that," the young boy turned to the family that just came out of Ollivander's. "But if you would excuse me," without another word Harry turned to the family, effectively dismissing Lucius.

Lucius bristled at the blunt dismissal, and looked at the family. The way they all looked at everything with awe clearly showed that they were muggleborn. Lucius scowled but quickly schooled his emotions. 'The Dark Lord always said there is only power,' Lucius thought as he stared at the girl prattle on to the boy. Lucius then walked away planning for what was to come.

XxX

Harry spent the next hour getting his school supplies with the Grangers. Hermione spent the time in the bookstore trying to grab everything she could possibly get her hands on. Sauron had the same mindset and looked for any books on advanced magics. Harry bought all of them, apparently in the wizarding world he was the heir to a fortune. Something that he would be taking full advantage of.

"Those books aren't even in our year," Hermione grabbed one and Harry nearly sneered. 'A pushy one aren't you?' Harry thought annoyed as he grabbed it back.

"I've been using magic since I was younger," Harry explained as he skimmed through the first-year Defense Against the Dark Arts, "I would rather work on something else than learning how to tickle someone," Harry said smoothly.

"I agree," a voice said behind him. Harry turned and saw a younger version of Lucius staring at him, who looked at him intriguingly. "Most of my friends have had magic taught to us since a young age," he walked over to him and offered his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ahh, arrogance on the undeserving. How quaint," Sauron looked at the young Malfoy with a bored expression on his face. "He will do," Harry smiled wolfishly and shook his hand.

"Harry Potter, I met your father earlier. I'm guessing you are going to Hogwarts as well?" Draco looked at Hermione and he cocked his head.

"And who might you be?" Hermione brushed hair out of her face a blush on her face.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," Draco's face instantly darkened.

"Granger. Are you possibly related to the Dagworth-Grangers?" Harry knew where the conversation was headed and turned to Hermione. It would be interesting to see her reaction.

"Umm, no I'm muggleborn," Hermione said an almost prideful look on her face. Draco looked from her to Harry.

"I… see. Well, Harry you might not know this. But in the wizarding world you never want to be seen with the wrong sort," he sent a pointed look at Hermione who started to fume. He turned back to Harry, "I can help you with that."

Harry looked at Hermione who looked at Draco with indignation. "And what exactly is the wrong sort?" Hermione huffed. Harry stepped back watching the two who seemed like they were going to start cursing each other.

"Perhaps this is a conversation for later," Harry pressed motioning to the people who were starting to look at the two kids. Draco changed his expression, and now he only looked bored.

"Perhaps you're right. I'll see you at the train Harry," he inclined his head to Hermione, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Farewell, Miss Granger. I'll see you at Hogwarts," he went up to the counter and quickly bought his books. Giving them one last look, he walked out.

Hermione growled and Harry could feel her magic spike, albeit rather weakly. "How dare he. The wrong sort," she looked at Harry. "You don't believe that, do you? To think because you are muggleborn that means you're lesser."

Harry shrugged, "That is the way this world works. Purebloods such as Draco reign supreme."

Hermione shook her head once more, "Then this world needs to change. I didn't think that people can be so bigoted." Sauron chuckled darkly and for the first time since Sauron had come to him did he feel the other's presence. The Witch-King had grown interested.

"Well then maybe we should be the ones to change it," Harry said smoothly as they both bought their books.

End

Nadan-ulok shabala. Shnakul dak-We will have our revenge. Very soon.

Torg-bush eilen ashok-I should do terrible things to him.

A/N: That is a wrap for the second chapter. The Witch-King has stirred and it seems he has taken an interest in Hermione. The dynamics between the three will be interesting. The wand that Harry has is a wand that I think would be a weapon that Sauron would use. Dragons, next to the Balrogs, were the most powerful creatures in Middle-Earth. Using a wand made of the bones of one would be his weapon of choice. Since the weapons he had in his disposal are no longer available.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

If there was one thing that Dumbledore was not looking forward to, it was this. But he needed answers and he believed that he was the only one who could give it to him. Tom was defeated but still, he felt something. He had no doubt that Tom had taken precautions against death. To what extent he didn't know, but he believed that he was still out there.

That's why he was here. Dumbledore through his… earlier practices found himself attuned to the Dark Arts. He had renounced the practice of it, but he still felt the pull and the whispers. Temptation still haunted him, and lately, the whispers became more frequent and frantic. He suspected that everything that was Dark felt the same thing.

Stepping inside the prison cell, he looked down at the man whom he had defeated. The man he used to love.

"Ahh, so the great Albus Dumbledore has graced me with his presence," the man said silkily. He looked up at Dumbledore his eyes piercing his soul like they always did. "How has life been since your triumph against Gellert Grindelwald?"

Albus tensed when he felt it. Whatever he felt, he now knew that Grindelwald felt the same thing. The darkness permeating from him was potent. Grindelwald looked up and smiled wolfishly, his once pearly white teeth now a grimy dark brown.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Dumbledore gripped his wand almost subconsciously, every instinct in him telling him to leave. Tom never had the power to do this, the shadows in the room seemed to dance around them. "I wish I could be there when it takes over you," Grindelwald whispered maliciously. "You used the Dark Arts too. The whispers will soon become screams and you will fall to it."

"What is this, Gellert?" Dumbledore pushed into his mind and searched meticulously. He saw that he felt it years ago. As soon as Voldemort was defeated. He gritted his teeth hearing the man laugh. "I don't have any idea. That upstart Voldemort didn't command the darkness like this," he smirked when the shadows swirled around him violently. "Or perhaps it is him. If it is, I commend him. I never used the Dark Arts to the extent to gain this sort of reaction."

Gellert stared at Dumbledore his eyes dull, "The only thing I do know is that darkness is coming," he said with such fervor that it contrasted against his eyes that seemed so dead. "It will swallow everything, and you will be unable to stop it."

"Darkness never wins, Gellert. You know this," Dumbledore said sadly apparating out of the cell. Gellert scoffed closing his eyes. Flashes of an orange eye filled his mind, "This one will," he sank back to the wall and let the darkness consume him once again.

XxX

Harry arrived back at the Dursley's twirling his wand in his hand. He lifted his hand, and a cage lifted. A pure-black owl hooted inside it upset at being ruffled out of its sleep. The days couldn't go any faster. Soon he would leave this wretched place and be amongst his own kind. No one to call him a freak.

"That word will always have an effect on you," Sauron appeared in front of him. "A word that no longer means anything." Sauron looked at his vessel, his face scowled in disgust.

"You are still such a child. Clinging onto the words of lesser beings," he grabbed Harry's face and forcibly made him look at him. "The only thing that matters is my will." Sauron rolled his eyes seeing his vessel's defeated look.

"I will soon depart from you," Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Why?" Harry asked shock on his face. The shock which quickly turned to anger. "So, you plan to leave me, then?" He gritted his teeth hating how weak he sounded.

Sauron smirked, "Nuzg dir gir?" He made a show of sniffing the air, "Nuzg dir gan?" Harry clenched his fist and waved his hand.

"I'm not weak," Harry growled out as a couch burst in flame. Petunia who walked into the living room screeched in horror seeing her couch. Harry tsk' ed and the flames receded leaving the couch burnt. Sauron looked at him unimpressed, and Harry felt pressure bear down on him.

"Then prove it. I didn't think that you needed me to hold your hand during your time at this school," Sauron hissed. "I cannot join you in school. This Dumbledore is a powerful being. It will be highly likely that he will sense my power through you," Harry looked away not being able to argue. If this Dumbledore was as powerful as his lord said, then they couldn't be reckless.

"You will not be my vessel when I begin my ascension. I have found the wraith of this Voldemort. His will and existence will be destroyed until only I remain," Sauron smirked vindictively. He disappeared into Harry's mind, "But not until you make him beg, my Hand."

Harry smiled thoughts of the things he was going to do to his parent's killer filled him. "So, what is my mission while at Hogwarts?"

"You will gain connections to the magical world. Most of the Dark families are remnants of Voldemort's forces. You will know when I will call you to my side. When that happens, I will expect you to be adequate in strength," Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Khirü khirâ bâgânish," the Witch-King voiced in his head, and both of the wraiths shot from his body. Disappearing in the shadows he heard his master say one last thing, "Zârgrush gâd-biar. Be prepared, my Hand."

Harry felt an emptiness he hadn't felt in a while. The two had been his mentor and dragged him from his previous existence of being a slave for his aunt and uncle. 'That is why you won't fail,' Harry thought determination feeling him.

He lifted his supplies to his room and sat down at his desk. Grabbing the ink and pen, he wrote his first letter. It was time to get started on his lord's plan.

XxX

Draco sat on his bed bored. The day after he met Harry Potter was uneventful. He found himself recalling the events of that day. The power that he sensed was Harry Potter. His father didn't teach him the Dark Arts, but he couldn't help but feel the darkness that seemed to wrap around him. Maybe that was why he was able to defeat the Dark Lord. He was destined to become his successor.

He tried to talk to his father about it, but he was quickly shut down. "There are things in play that you don't understand, Draco," his father scolded him much to his chagrin. "All I will say to you is to not get on Potter's bad side. It would be in your best interest to befriend him."

Draco nearly rolled his eyes hearing that. After all, Draco wasn't an idiot. His father and mother always taught him to take advantage of situations. Draco knew that when Harry came to Hogwarts everything would shift towards him. And Draco planned on being right in the middle of it with him.

He knew his father didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't say anything. But Draco and his father felt the same thing. Something was affecting the Dark. His father felt the effects of it even more than he did, and his mother was starting to become affected by it as well. Artifacts that Draco wasn't allowed to touch had a stronger allure than before. Beckoning him to use them.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard light taps on his window. He turned to see a black owl hooting impatiently at his windowsill, a letter strapped to its leg. He raised his eyebrow not recognizing the owl. Opening the window, the owl immediately perched on his shoulder and nipped his head much to his annoyance.

The owl stuck its leg out and Draco untied the letter. "It's from Harry," Draco read the letter surprised. It was mostly Harry actually introducing himself and questions about Hogwarts. Namely what house he thought he was going to be sorted in. Draco smirked, 'I highly doubt he's going to be in Gryffindor.' He thought he might've when he befriended that Mudblood.

Draco scowled conjuring up the memory of the bushy-haired girl. 'How can he be that dark and stand to be around her?' Draco couldn't fathom the thought of befriending muggle-borns. They were unnatural and didn't deserve the magic that was gifted to them. But if Harry befriended her, then she would most likely be under his protection.

Maybe it was a ruse. He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. He was supposed to be some sort of champion for the Light. All these questions would be answered when he met him again. Draco sighed heavily as he wrote out his response letter. Tying the letter to the owl who apparently was named Onyx.

Onyx screeched a final time and flew out of the window. Draco leaned back in his chair counting down the days until he was able to go to Hogwarts. And if there was anything Draco hated more, it was waiting.

XxX

Harry spent the day looking through his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, and he scoffed at seeing the infantile spells. A spell that was designed to soften anything into a rubber-like consistency was boring. Although the spell to create fire would be useful if he wasn't able to manipulate fire to the degree that he already was able to.

He perked up seeing the Severing Charm, the book noting that its other uses could cause injury or death. 'I should probably learn that before I get there,' Harry thought gleefully as he flipped through the book. He wondered if Hermione would know the spells by the time they met again.

He smirked remembering the bushy-haired girl, and her spike of magic in the bookstore. He would have fun with her over the next seven years. She seemed like the type who had to be the best academically. Molding her would-be child's play, his master teaching him the ways of manipulation. He wasn't as good as his lord was, but he was confident he would be able to entice her to his side.

A bit of affection as he learned from Sauron would go a long way. A muggle-born she was almost destined to be ostracized by the Halfbloods and Purebloods that would be there. The bullying she was sure to endure at Hogwarts would only serve to bring her to him. She would cling to him because he wouldn't give her any other choice.

Draco, on the other hand, would be much simpler to bring into the fold. An arrogant boy but would be drawn to power like anyone else. On the off chance that he wasn't attracted to power, it wouldn't be a problem to find out what made him tick.

Harry's thoughts quickly shifted to thoughts of his master. Watching the memories of his master's life showed him exactly the type of person he was. Manipulation was his strong suit and Harry was no longer naive enough to think that Sauron was an angel. He had used his family's abuse to bring him over to his side.

Visions of Middle-Earth had shown him that Sauron had tried to destroy the world. Everything that didn't serve him had no purpose in the world he was trying to create. But Harry couldn't find it within himself to care. Sauron had always told him that men back then were greedy and easily corruptible. Seeing the world now, he couldn't argue with that assessment.

His own family hated him so that didn't give him much faith in the rest of the world. If the person who rescued him from that said that the rest of the world needed correcting, then he wouldn't argue.

Sauron molded him from the weak child he was into what he is today. Harry would forever be grateful to the Maiar for that. He gripped his wand feeling the familiar warmth run through him once again. He read over the Severing Charm once again, memorizing the motions. He flicked his wand again, "Diffindo," he breathed and watched in fascination as a shot of light green erupted from his wand, and the sheet hanging from his bed was cut cleanly.

Harry smile grew even wider as he looked around the room, trying to find something else to cut. 'Maybe I should practice these spells on the Dursleys,' he thought maliciously. He waved his wand again and a shallow cut appeared on the wall. He looked back at the spell books around him and grabbed the Second-Year spell book. When it was time to go, Harry would be prepared.

He was brought out of his musings when Onyx tapped his window. 'Well that was quick,' Harry opened his window watching as Onyx perched on his shoulder. He pecked his head expectantly causing Harry to chuckle. Onyx was probably the only thing that he cared for. Out of all the pets that he looked at, the black owl spoke to him the most.

He untied the letter from his leg and gave him an owl treat. Onyx screeched appreciatively and flew from his shoulder to his cage. Ripping into the treat as Harry read the letter. Draco seemed extremely confident that he was going to be sorted into Slytherin but being sorted into Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.

Harry had a feeling that his sorting would follow in Draco's footsteps. Even though the ambition of Sauron's wasn't actually his own, he would do anything to make sure that his ambition would be realized. If Ravenclaw was a house for intelligence, then he was sure that it would serve him well. More than likely Hermione would be sorted into Ravenclaw so either house would be a good option.

XxX

September 1st had come quickly, and Harry woke up excited. Today was the day that he would finally go to Hogwarts. He commanded his uncle to take him the day earlier, and his aunt spent her day preparing his suitcase. Everything he possibly needed for the school was packed away.

He walked towards Onyx opening the cage. He scratched Onyx behind his ear much to the owl's enjoyment. He hooted in pleasure, "I guess you don't want to be cooped up in a cage all day," Harry said in amusement. He opened the window and before he could say anything else, Onyx flew out with a hoot.

Harry didn't pay his owl much attention after that, figuring that he would meet him at Hogwarts. He went downstairs into the kitchen to see his aunt and uncle. "I will soon be rid of you two," Harry said nonchalantly as he gauged their reactions. Even though Sauron's magic forced them to obey his every command, he still saw that they hated him.

He smirked inwardly seeing the relief on their faces at the prospect of him leaving. When he was younger, the mere fact that his relatives hated him would have made him upset. But he could hardly find it in himself to care. His master was right, the opinions of those lesser than him shouldn't matter to him.

"Maybe you can try for another one," Harry smiled wolfishly seeing the horrified expressions on his relatives. "If you do, I sincerely hope it isn't as useless as the last one," Harry waved his hand and Vernon was lifted from his chair. He ignored his aunt's fearful gasp dropping his uncle unceremoniously to the ground watching the fat man sputter incoherently.

"Let's go. I don't wanna be here any longer then I need to be," Harry growled out watching as Vernon got up and hurriedly walked towards his luggage.

"You're a monster," Petunia said fearfully, and Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I'm only a product of what made me, dear aunt," Harry countered an edge to his voice. She had a lot of nerve calling him a monster, especially since she felt it was necessary to stuff a child into a cupboard.

"A real monster would've killed you a long time ago. It is only through the will of my master that you are breathing right now," Harry walked out of the kitchen with his uncle in tow. 'I've had enough of this place,' Harry thought darkly as his uncle quickly stowed his things away in the car.

The trip to Kings Station was a silent one. Harry noted that Vernon was driving as fast as possible bringing a smile to his lips. Harry absentmindedly played with fire, throwing a bolt back and forth between his hands much to his uncle's chagrin.

When they arrived at the train station, his uncle grabbed his stuff with a speed that Harry had never seen before. When all of his stuff was out of the car, Vernon went back inside his car and drove off without another word.

'Aww, no words for his nephew it seems,' Harry rolled his eyes as he gathered his stuff. Going through the station Harry looked around looking for Platform 9¾ but only saw Platform 9 and 10. 'Is this some type of joke?' Harry thought as he looked around. People were walking past him, giving him no indication of what Platform 9¾ actually was.

"Hey Harry," a girl called out to him. Harry turned to see Hermione waving at him. Her parents smiled at him. Harry smiled as she ran over to him.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione," Harry looked her over and looked to her parents. "Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he inclined his head slightly.

"How have you been, Harry?" her mother asked kindly and Harry shrugged. "I've just been preparing for Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at him expectantly and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I've read through the entire first-year book, and I've mastered a couple of spells." Hermione was about to respond when Harry saw Draco and his family walking towards him.

Harry saw his mother and couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful. Draco brushed past Hermione who gave him a poisonous stare, "A pleasure to see you again, Harry."

Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder huffing, "That's so rude. We were in the middle of talking," before things could escalate Harry wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Can you guys play nice for just a minute?" Draco looked like he was going to hurl so Harry looked at Draco's mother. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Malfoy."

She gave him a small smile, "A pleasure, Mr. Potter. My name is Narcissa Malfoy." Harry raised his eyebrows when the Malfoys didn't give the Grangers so much as a glance. 'So, Draco informed his parents that they were muggle-born.'

"So how exactly are we supposed to find Platform 9¾?" Hermione asked Harry who only shrugged. Draco pointed to the pillar between Platform 9 and 10.

"It's a magical barrier to prevent Muggles from seeing it," he explained as they walked over to the barrier. Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked behind Hermione, both of them looking at the barrier skeptically.

"All you have to do is just walk through it," Draco stood behind the both of them.

"Maybe we should go first," Hermione's dad said unsure. "Just to make sure everything is safe."

Lucius rolled his eyes in exasperation, "This has been the way to get to the Hogwarts Express for many years. Although as Muggles I would not expect you to understand." He ignored the looks on their faces as he addressed Draco. "If it would ease your ridiculous notions of danger, we will go first."

Without another word, Draco and his family walked through the barrier. Harry would've missed the point of entry if he blinked. He turned to the Grangers and smiled apologetically, "They aren't used to dealing with Muggles. Most of the wizarding world isn't."

He looked to Hermione, "You ready?" She nodded enthusiastically and they both walked through the barrier. Harry closed his eyes half expecting to hit the wall, but the impact never came. He opened his eyes to see Draco smirking at him.

"Not bad, huh?" Draco said as he turned towards the train. Harry looked on as many families seemed to be going back and forth. Kids were walking on the train.

"Oh my," Harry heard Mrs. Granger gasp behind him, and Harry found himself agreeing. He watched as Draco said farewell to his family. Hermione was giving her parents an emotional goodbye as well. Standing there would only be awkward, so he grabbed his things and proceeded inside the train.

He went inside the first empty compartment he found and put his things away. Harry reached into his magic and smiled feeling Sauron's power flow through him. He lost himself into the power and muttered, "Ir ez zidaan."

"I've never heard that language before," Harry looked up immediately to see Draco staring at him strangely. "It must be some sort of dead language, right?"

Harry smirked darkly, "Something like that." He beckoned him inside and Draco sat in front of him. "It's something I learned many years ago. I was six when I first heard it."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Who taught it to you?" Harry looked at him the smile never leaving his face. When he didn't answer, Draco only shrugged. "I guess everyone has their secrets. So, what did you just say?"

Harry looked out the window to see the parents of the families waving at the numerous windows. "The translation is So it begins. My new life away from the Muggles I lived with." Draco widened his eyes in shock.

"So, it is true. You live with Muggles," Draco said surprised. He leaned back in thought, "No wonder you could stand to be around that Granger girl," Harry snorted inwardly.

"You need to learn to play nice. You are Pureblood so your parents instilled a certain belief that Muggleborns are inferior," his eyes instantly darkened, and he brought his wand out. With a flick of his wand, fire sprouted from his wand and transformed into the dragon that he summoned in the wand shop.

Draco looked at the dragon in awe as it circled around them as Harry continued, "I'm Halfblood and I'm able to do this. I'm certain that you aren't," Draco bristled at the jab but didn't retort because he was right. "What I'm trying to tell you is that lineage means nothing. Hermione like me didn't know magic existed until a couple of weeks ago. Lineage to me doesn't matter, only power."

The dragon dissipated with a screech, "I would hate to name you my enemy because you can't tolerate my friends." Harry watched blankly as he flooded the compartment with his magic.

Draco shuddered at the feel of the darkness that surrounded Harry. There was no doubt about it now, Harry was the source of everything he and his father was feeling. "I have no problems with the M… with Granger," he managed to say and the pressure surrounding him quickly receded.

At that moment, Hermione appeared at the door and smiled seeing Harry. She looked to Draco and her smile dimmed a little. "Umm, can I come in?" she asked unsure looking between the two. Harry looked at Draco expectedly and Draco nearly let out a sigh.

"Sure, come in," Draco said smoothly, and watched her as he sat down. "I should apologize as well. I've been rather abhorrent lately and I was taught much better than that. So please accept my apologies," Hermione looked at him wide-eyed and then with suspicion.

She didn't believe Draco's apology, but the way he kept on looking at Harry told her much. Harry more than likely told him to apologize to her and looking at Harry who only smiled in response told her that she was correct.

"I accept your apology, Draco," she said unsure and Draco visibly relaxed. 'Strange. He seemed uncomfortable for a second. Did Harry threaten him?' She remembered the dragon that Harry summoned in the wand shop. 'Maybe he threatened to sic it on him if he didn't apologize,' she thought.

Her thoughts were disrupted when a red-haired boy burst into the room. "Sorry, but can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Draco snorted, "I doubt every compartment in the train is full." Hermione looked at him pointedly as Harry waved the boy in.

The boy stared at Draco heatedly before sitting down next to him. He looked at Harry and his eyes instantly caught his scar. "Oh wow, you're Harry Potter."

Harry didn't pay the boy much attention only deigning to look out the window. Draco snorted once again, "Yes that's Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger," he pointed to Hermione before pointing to himself. "And I'm Draco Malfoy."

The boy looked at Draco with disdain, "I should've guessed you were a Malfoy. Only a ponce could have that type of hair." Draco narrowed his eyes in anger while Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Well I know who you are," Draco said with a vicious grin on his face, "A Weasley. You can tell by the way they dress, and the red hair and freckles." He looked at the boy with disdain as Hermione noted.

"You do have dirt on your nose," Draco snorted as the boy tried to wipe his nose but to no avail. The boy turned to Hermione and growled, "Nobody asked you."

Hermione stared at him unimpressed, "And nobody asked you to insult a boy you don't even know, and yet you did. You didn't even give us your name."

Before the boy could answer, Harry turned to them, "And I don't want to know it. So, I suggest you leave. If all the compartments are full, you can sit in the hallway." The boy sputtered confused.

"But you're Harry Potter. Why are you hanging out with a Malfoy?" he asked while shooting Draco a disgusted look. Harry sighed heavily fingering his wand, "Depulso," he flicked his wand and the boy was thrown back into the door. Hermione sent Harry a disapproving look, but he didn't care.

"That's the second time you insulted a friend of mine. The third time you do, I'll do much worse than send a jinx at you," Harry threatened as the boy sped out of the room. 

"You shouldn't have done that," Hermione chastised, and Harry only shrugged in response. "What if he tells a teacher?" she asked, and Draco only laughed.

"Then we say we didn't do anything," Harry said bored as Draco asked him to teach him the spell he used. "It's three against one, and I would've done the same if he insulted you." Hermione looked unsure so Harry gripped her shoulder.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone bully my friends. The things I've learned about bullies is you have to show them that you aren't to be messed with," Harry explained. Hermione looked at the both of them clearly uncomfortable with the notion of lying.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on, Granger. Don't tell me you never lied before," she shot him a look and he grinned. "You never lied to your parents."

She looked down, "I have, but that doesn't mean it's right to lie." Harry sighed inwardly. He knew it would take a lot to corrupt her, but he didn't realize how much work it was going to be. The door opened again, and Harry half expected the red-haired boy to come back. He was surprised to see two large boys enter. He compared the two to Dudley if he were older.

Draco looked at the two boys, "Crabbe and Goyle. Where have you two been?" The two only grunted in response and Harry could see that they would've been friends with Dudley. Draco turned to Harry and Hermione, "These two are Crabbe and Goyle. Their fathers were friends with mine during their school years. They… don't talk much."

Harry watched the two just standing there and could tell that the combined intelligence of the two was very minuscule. They looked like they could only be good for brute force. But brute force could be very useful. "Well, are they going to sit or?"

Draco shook his head, "Crabbe and Goyle make yourself useful elsewhere," the two immediately left the compartment, and Harry laughed seeing Hermione's face.

"You have servants. Why am I not surprised?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco grinned arrogantly.

"Upset you don't have any of your own, Granger?" Draco teased, "They have their uses," Draco said as the food trolley came by their compartment. Draco reached into his pocket and grabbed a couple of Galleons.

"You haven't eaten any wizarding candy, right Harry?" Harry shook his head, so Draco purchased one of everything. Harry glanced at Hermione and went to the trolley. Grabbing a couple of Galleons from his bag, he purchased one of everything as well.

So, the three ate the candy although Hermione stopped after a handful of sweets. "They aren't good for your teeth," she scolded them as the two boys scarfed down the treats. Harry ate a Chocolate Frog and looked at the trading card he got. He scowled seeing Albus Dumbledore and asked Draco what card he got.

"I got Queen Maeve. I'll trade you for Dumbledore only because I don't have his card yet," the two boys traded the cards, Harry looked over Queen Maeve's description. "She was involved in the training of young sorcerers," Harry pocketed the trading card. He didn't expect to start a collection like Draco, but he would keep it for the information.

"So, what House do you think you are going to get sorted into?" Harry asked them and Hermione beamed at the question.

"Probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," she answered immediately. "Where do you think you're going to be sorted, Harry?"

"I don't see myself being in Gryffindor," Harry confessed, and Draco gave him a knowing look. "More than likely Ravenclaw so I can beat you in our classes," Harry nudged Hermione softly. She shoved him lightly causing him to laugh.

"Well while you two go to Ravenclaw, I'll be in Slytherin," Draco said haughtily, and they continued to go back and forth about where they were going to be sorted to. They went on for what seemed like forever until they heard an intercom.

"We're nearing the school," Hermione said as she grabbed her luggage. "We should get changed," she continued as she pulled out her Hogwarts uniform. Harry got up and stretched. Reaching for his luggage he heard her say, "I'll find a different place to change, and I'll meet you guys at the station."

She left the two by themselves and the two boys changed quickly. Draco looked at the door as if to see if anybody was nearby before he turned to Harry. "While in school I hope you know that I can't be seen with her," Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly and Draco sighed.

"My family and most Pureblood families believe that Muggleborns are inferior," Harry already knew that and before Draco could continue, he stopped him.

"Trust me I know. In actuality, I need you to do something," Draco looked at Harry with surprise, "I need you to… influence them a little bit. After all, she is a jumped-up little Mudblood who doesn't understand the traditions of magic." Harry stared at Draco with the hope that he would understand what he was trying to say.

"You want me to bully her?" Draco asked unsure and Harry shook his head.

"No, I just want you to get your classmates too. As harsh as they like but I would hope they would have the common sense not to do anything life-altering or fatal," Harry said as he put on his uniform. "I have plans and I want you two to be by my side when it happens. She needs to be… broken first. Then I will fix her," Harry smiled viciously, and Draco swore that the compartments temperature dropped. Harry fixed Draco with a stare, "Your involvement in this cannot be seen. Whatever you do, I don't care. It will mess up everything if she finds out that you had a hand in this."

"Alright I can do that," Draco put on his uniform thinking how exactly he was going to accomplish this. His friends that were going to be in Slytherin with him would help him, although the older students would be the best bet.

The train screeched to a halt, and Harry let out a breath. They both packed up their things and walked out to see Hogsmeade Station. They both looked around in astonishment until they heard a gruff voice calling the first years. They both turned to see a giant of a man waving them over. Draco snorted, "That must be Hagrid the oaf. My father talked about him." Harry rolled his eyes walking towards the enormous man.

"Harry, Draco," they both turned to see Hermione trying to get past people to them. Harry nudged Draco slightly who only nodded. He walked ahead while Harry slowed his pace so Hermione could catch up.

She noticed that Draco walked away, and she frowned, "What happened?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing to worry about. Draco only saw a close friend of his and went to go say hi." She nodded unsure but it quickly left her mind as Hagrid led the first years into boats. Harry noticed that the red-haired boy was in the same boat as them.

"My brothers told me that we would have to wrestle a troll during the Sorting," he said shifting nervously. Harry highly doubted that but didn't say anything. If he was stupid enough to believe that, then he wouldn't argue. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something to Harry's amusement.

As they waded through the water, Harry noticed a giant tentacle appear slowly through the water towards him. Fascinated Harry reached his hand out and touched it. The tentacle recoiled slightly at his touch and immediately sank bank into the water.

Soon they had walked to the entrance of the school. Harry couldn't help but marvel at the gigantic castle. Several other students gasped, and he followed their sight to see ghosts floating past them. He watched them carefully and a ghost stopped and stared at him. The other ghosts stopped and glanced at him.

"I 'ave the first years here," Hagrid called out, and the entrance opened to reveal an older woman. She looked at the kids with a stern look on her face, "Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here. If you would follow me, children." She turned walking inside the castle.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration Professor and the Head of House Gryffindor," she introduced herself as they made their way into a gigantic mess hall. Harry stared at the many kids that were seated along the four tables.

"I heard the ceiling is enchanted," Hermione voiced next to him, He stared at the ceiling and saw stars covered it. "I read that in Hogwarts, A History."

'Way to take the mystique out of it,' Harry thought dryly as Professor McGonagall stepped to the podium and tapped on a dirty hat that sat on a stool.

The hat suddenly came alive and belted out in song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So, try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So, put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat concluded its song, and the students that were sitting down clapped politely. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "I will call the first-years in order where you will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will then tell you the house in which you will be sorted in."

'So, no trolls,' Harry thought as the McGonagall started to call out the names. He looked around the Hall looking at the adults who he guessed were Professors as well. He didn't care about the sorting, only perking up when Hermione was called.

She went up to the stool nervously putting on the hat. They sat there for a minute before the hat bellowed out, "RAVENCLAW." The table to the far left exploding in cheers and applause as she gingerly walked over to the table. He frowned slightly when a boy scooted over and patted her on her back. 'Something I'll have to correct.'

Then Draco's name was called, and he strutted over to the hat arrogantly. He placed the hat on his head and a second later, "SLYTHERIN." The table to the far right bellowed out in cheers and Draco walked over to the table. Several kids crowded him in congratulations.

Draco spared a glance at Harry and nodded subtly before engaging in conversation with an older student. Harry smirked in response and waited until Professor McGonagall called his name. "Harry Potter," almost instantly the voices turned to whispers and murmurs.

"Is that actually him." Harry heard as he walked to the hat. He put the hat on and instantly felt a presence in his mind.

"Ahh, finally the famous Harry Potter," Harry tensed immediately and put blocks on his mind. The blocks were instantly destroyed, and the hat chuckled softly.

"How would I be able to sort you if I cannot see into your mind, young Potter?" it asked, and Harry gritted his teeth in anger.

"Ohh my, I wonder what this Sauron is," the hat said intrigued and Harry nearly burst out in rage. He felt Sauron's power tug within him, and he directed it to the Sorting Hat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Mr. Potter. But any bursts of magic power will not work against me. No matter how ancient." Harry scowled inwardly although he fought to keep his face neutral. "But that is no concern to me. The only concern of mine is where you will be sorted."

"Then get to it," Harry gritted out. The hat sorted through his mind once again, and this time Harry didn't stop him.

"Well, it looks like only one house would suit you," the hat said. Harry turned to Hermione who was looking at him with concern. "RAVENCLAW." The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and Hermione stood up in excitement.

Harry turned to Draco who was clapping along with them, and he gave him a small smirk. 'Ir ez zidaan, indeed,' Harry thought as he walked over to the house, he was going to stay in for the next seven years.

End

A/N: Sauron has an effect on all Dark creatures. The more he moves and gains in power, the more powerful the effect he will have. Anyone who practices Dark Magic will feel it. Now Harry is sorted, and he will start to move forward in his lord's plan.

Nuzg dir gir- I smell it

Nuzg dir gan-I smell weakness

Khirü khirâ bâgânish- You will not fail, young one.

Zârgrush gâd-biar- War will come

Ir ez zidaan- So it begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as he sat down at Ravenclaw. Hermione scooted over and he sat next to her smiling at her gratefully. Two boys immediately cornered him smiling. "Wow I can't believe I'm in the same house as Harry Potter," the dark-haired boy almost looked like he was going to jump out of his seat in awe.

"Stop your fangirling," the auburn-haired boy rolled his eyes slightly before holding out his hand, "Terry Boot, and this squealing girl over here is Michael Corner." Michael scowled at Terry ready to retort. Harry grabbed his hand and shook it, "Harry Potter, but you already know that."

Harry turned to Hermione, "This is Hermione Granger." Terry looked at Hermione oddly for a second before smiling. A girl with reddish-blonde hair turned to them, her interest piqued.

"A muggle-born I'm guessing?" Hermione stared at her warily before nodding her head yes. "Don't worry about it, we don't really care about that sort of thing here. Now if you were in Slytherin that would be a different story altogether."

"By the way, I'm Marietta Edgecombe," she pointed to another girl sitting next to her, "And this is Cho Chang," Cho looked at Harry and smiled shyly. Harry easily returned the smile and looked around the table to see most people openly ogling him. Some watched him with interest, while some only stared at him with detachment.

When the sorting was finished, Harry watched as an old man stood in front of the podium, the famous Albus Dumbledore. An old man with a large white beard, and robes bright blue with stars on it. It reminded Harry of the wizards that would appear on the tv. But the thing that Harry felt most was the power resonating inside the Headmaster.

'The biggest challenge to my master's plan,' Harry thought and couldn't help the grudging respect that swelled inside him. The power Albus possessed was like a sleeping dragon if he could compare it to anything. It laid dormant but when unleashed would cause unparalleled destruction. The magic that he must know was enough to make Harry extremely wary of him.

"I'm guessing he is Albus Dumbledore," Harry said to Marietta who nodded. "My parents always used to talk about how great of a man he is. But so far the only thing I could say about him is that he's really peculiar."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore addressed them all. He made comments about the third floor being off-limits. Harry perked up at the threat of horrible death and was instantly intrigued. 'What are you hiding on the third floor?' Dumbledore clapped his hands merrily

After dinner, the prefects escorted them to their common room. They walked up a tight spiral staircase and stepped in front of a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Harry watched intrigued as the knocker asked, "I am made of magical lands. Sometimes I tell the truth and sometimes I don't. What am I?"

The prefect who introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater answered confidently, "A book."

"Well reasoned," the knocker said and the door to the common room was open.

"Common rooms usually have passwords so other students in other houses can't get in. But, since our house is reputed for our intelligence, you will have to answer a riddle to gain entry," Penelope explained as they walked into the common room.

Harry looked around impressed seeing the blue and bronze silks that hung from the walls. Hermione gasped seeing a mini library of books next to a statue that Harry guessed was Rowena Ravenclaw.

"The dormitories are through those doors," Penelope pointed to the door adjacent to the statue, "The rooms are charmed so boys can't go into the girls, and vice versa. So, no sneaking into each other's rooms I'm afraid." The boys looked at Penelope horrified causing her to chuckle softly.

"Our Head of House is Professor Flitwick, and he is also our Charms teacher. If you have any questions or concerns, you can go to him."

"Penelope, can you please wrap this up?" a boy yawned in the corner. He lounged on the couch, his leg hanging off the couch. He opened his eyes to reveal large grey eyes, and he ran his hand through his silver hair that reached his shoulders. "I'm tired."

Penelope rolled her eyes and huffed, "Honestly Lamont. Can you just let me finish?" Lamont stretched unceremoniously as he sat up. "I have no idea how you made Head Boy."

Lamont shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't a clue. Head Boy is so boring and troublesome. All the time spent on those duties would be better time spent sleeping." He got up and walked over to the group of first years.

"I'm Lamont Doyle. I'm the Head Boy of Ravenclaw as you heard. The Head Girl…" he looked around puzzled for a second before rubbing his head sheepishly, "Isn't present right now. Odd because she was supposed to be doing this with me," he trailed off when a short girl brushed past the first-years.

"Why do we need to do this?" she grumbled watching the first years. "Can't Penelope handle the little cret… I mean first-year students?" Harry narrowed his eyes watching her stand next to Lamont who looked at Penelope apologetically.

"And this stick in the mud is our Head Girl," Lamont introduced the short girl as she seemed to be inspecting the first years. She saw Harry and walked up to him. Harry glared at her defiantly, her teal eyes seemed to brighten in the light.

"My name is Jean Bryce. I know that this is all fairly new to you all, but I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Gain house points by being good ickle-firsties, and to take a page out of the Slytherin's book. If you find yourself doing mischief at least don't be dumb enough to get caught because then that will result in house points lost," she stepped away from the group and stood next to Lamont who only chuckled.

"If you lose points you lose your heads," she said sweetly leaving Lamont's side. Jean opened the door leading to the dormitories without another word. Lamont laughed nervously hoping to break the tension that she caused.

"Well, that's all for now. I'm sure you guys are tired, so we'll let you go. In the next couple of days, Professor Flitwick will give you your schedules." Penelope escorted the girls to their dorms, while Lamont escorted the boys.

Harry found his stuff next to a bed and quickly unpacked the essentials. Terry and Michael started to talk to a blonde-haired kid who introduced himself as Anthony Goldstein.

Harry waved his wand putting up privacy charms on his luggage, and he landed unceremoniously on his bed. Before long he fell asleep drowning out their chatter.

XxX

"Damn it," Harry cursed loudly as he looked around. This was probably the third time he got lost, and he was quickly becoming annoyed. The stairs hated him and there was nothing anyone could tell him otherwise. They switched on him multiple times and he cursed whoever thought of the idea of making stairs that changed and switched.

His stomach growled in protest and he groaned. Classes already started and he couldn't start off the year by being tardy. That would only cause his house to lose points. He shuddered thinking what Jean would do to him if he started losing house points so early. 'Damn harpy would probably skin me alive.'

"Well look at this," Harry turned to see Ron Weasley glaring at him. "Harry Potter who makes friends with Malfoys," Harry tried to keep his anger in check. He didn't have time for this.

"As much fun as it would be to get into an argument with you, Weasley. I just don't have the time. I find myself having better things to do," Harry tried to dismiss him, and bumped his shoulder walking past him.

Ron grabbed his shoulder and Harry paused, "The Malfoys worked for the man who killed your parents. How could you stand to be around him?"

"I would suggest you take your hands off me, Weasley," Harry growled as he tried to keep his anger in check. 'You have the nerve,' Harry thought angrily, a spell was nearly on his lips before somebody intervened.

"Leave him alone, Weasley," a girl voiced behind them. They both turned to see a dark-brown haired girl staring him down. The first thing Harry noticed was the Slytherin robes she adorned.

Draco soon followed suit with Crabbe and Goyle. "I would suggest you do what Tracey says, Weasley." Crabbe cracked his knuckles and Ron paled.

Ron stormed off the other way grumbling angrily. Harry only felt his anger dissipate no longer seeing Ron, as Draco came up beside him. "You know we can get back at him later."

Harry didn't respond, only turning to Tracey. "Thank you." She nodded curtly before leaving. Harry raised his eyebrow at her, 'Not one for conversation.'

"Don't worry about her," Draco grabbed his shoulder, "She's a weird one. So where are you headed?"

Harry shook his head, "Stupid stairs got me all turned around. I've been trying to get around them for a while." Draco lightly snorted.

"How is it that Granger is doing better than you on that end?" Harry scoffed and retorted sarcastically.

"Knowing her she probably knows the ins-and-outs of the school already," Draco beckoned him to follow him with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "Speaking of her, how is that going on your end?"

"Easier than I thought. Seeing as how she's the top three of the first years so far. The rest of them already see her as a know-it-all. She doesn't make it easier on herself," Draco explained as they made their way into the Great Hall. Numerous Slytherins saw the two of them and started murmuring amongst themselves.

The Gryffindors glared at Harry with uneasy looks, but Harry could care less. They all seemed to think that because his parents were Gryffindors that made him one as well. "Remember what I said. Nothing too serious, or anything I can't fix anyway," Draco nodded before they split up into their respective tables.

Harry sat down and sighed. He looked at Terry, "Have you gotten the hang of the staircase yet?" Multiple students laughed and a third year patted him on his back.

"It takes a while, but you'll get used to it," he said as he put pieces of bacon in his mouth. Several students nodded their heads in agreement. Hermione stepped in with a couple of books in her hand. Plopping down next to Harry, she sighed heavily.

"I've almost read everything for the first-year curriculum. I just have to get through Herbology and Charms." She grabbed a couple of sausages with eggs and started to dig in. Terry scrunched up his face.

"It's only been a couple of days. How did you manage to go through the entire curriculum already?" Padma Patil, who looked like she hadn't had an ounce of sleep groaned.

"She's usually up all night either reading or practicing spells. Sometimes she doesn't even have the decency to put up silencing spells," Hermione looked at Padma apologetically who only shook her head in irritation.

"All that reading and still can't beat me," Harry teased, and Michael snorted in amusement. Harry had quickly taken the number one spot for the first years, and Hermione was placed in second. This caused a sort of competition between the two, one which Harry had every intention of winning.

"I'll knock you off that spot, Harry," she vowed as she poked at her eggs. 'Unlikely,' Harry thought as he looked at the books that she was reading. Most of them were standard for the first years, but he did notice several books that were taught to the third and fourth years.

"Keep that up and you just might," Harry pointed to the advanced spell books. Terry put his arm around Harry grinning.

"She's going to need a lot more than books to beat you," Harry didn't respond only smiling. "So, what class do we have first?"

"We have Potions with Hufflepuff," Michael groaned inwardly. "Good luck with Professor Snape," Lamont told them from a couple of feet away.

"He's a hardass, but he treats most of the Ravenclaws decent. As long as you aren't a complete idiot," Lamont continued. "Just thank your lucky stars you aren't a Gryffindor. He loathes them."

Lamont suddenly yawned, "I'll think I'll go take a nap," a girl next to him rolled her eyes.

"You plan to ditch Divinations again?" she asked.

"Not ditching. I just don't want to inconvenience my teacher with my sudden illness," he winked at her as he got up. Several students laughed at his antics.

"Hermione, do you want to study at the library later on?" Harry turned his attention to her, and she nodded fervently. Padma eyed both of them and sighed wistfully.

"You guys are so cute," Padma sighed and Hermione blushed. Harry shook his head but noticed the looks he was receiving, "We're only friends. Plus, we're only eleven."

Hermione nodded her head trying to hide her embarrassment. Many of his roommates seemed to watch the both of them. 'Hmm, another way I can get to her,' Harry noted while eating.

XxX

Harry looked around the dark classroom and noted the many ingredients that lay in jars on the shelves. 'Whoever this Professor Snape is, he seems to be pretty simple if not depressing,' Harry thought. He watched as his fellow classmates seemed to fidget in their seats. They all heard the rumors about Professor Snape as being the most terrifying professor in Hogwarts. The one who only favored his house.

The door opened with a bang causing many of the students to flinch. The man who Harry could only guess was the professor strode in purposefully. The first thing he noticed was the man's hook nose and pale skin. His hair was greasy and ran down to his shoulders. He stopped in front of the class with a sneer and began roll call.

He stopped at Harry's name and only looked at him. Harry felt the darkness surrounding the man and nearly smirked. Instantly, he felt something brushing against his mind. 'It seems wizards have the ability to probe one's mind,' Harry thought darkly.

Snape recoiled slightly feeling a void that seemed to swallow his probe. He instantly withdrew and fought to keep his emotions in check. 'What was that?' he thought as he narrowed his eyes. "Harry Potter. How very… interesting," he drawled. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. What potion has Valerian Sprigs in it?"

Hermione instantly raised her hand but if Snape saw her, he didn't show it. He only had eyes for Harry. "Forgetfulness Potion, Professor Snape," Harry easily answered. If the answer was correct or incorrect, Snape didn't say.

"What is the best way to extract juice from the Sopophorus Bean?" Harry raised his eyebrow slightly at the question.

"The best way is to crush them," Snape pursed his lips disgust shown clearly on his face. He clearly wasn't expecting Harry to be able to answer the questions correctly.

"Mr. Macmillan," Snape instantly rounded on the Hufflepuff who was snickering along with Zacharias Smith. Ernie's smile dropped and he stuttered, "Y… yes, Professor Snape." His stutter caused Snape to sneer.

"Which condition can be remedied by a Calming Draught?" Ernie looked around for help, but Zacharias seemed to find newfound interest in his desk.

"Umm, I don't know sir," he said sheepishly and the Ravenclaw students silently shook their heads. Hermione raised her hand once again. Snape looked at her giving her a once over.

"Well since the Hufflepuffs seem too stupid to answer a simple first-year question, maybe you can fare better Ms. Granger. Although I highly doubt it."

"The Calming Draught can remedy conditions such as shock, trauma, or an emotional outburst Professor Snape," Hermione answered quickly. Snape "hmphed" in response before turning to the rest of the class.

"Seeing as how you idiotic fools couldn't give me the answer, I would suggest you write this down," he growled fiercely and almost instantly they grabbed ink and parchment, hurriedly writing the answer down.

"This class has no need for the foolish wand-waving that your other classes require. In this class, you will learn to ensnare senses whether to blind and confuse a foe or make an ally out of one. I will teach you to bring death and to even stop it," Snape drawled dramatically watching the reactions of his students.

Harry couldn't help but be drawn by the speech. 'To even stop death,' he thought as many possibilities ran through his head. "You will be creating the potion known as the Calming Draught. Based on the dumbfounded looks I am receiving; I don't expect much in terms of quality."

Snape didn't bother writing the instructions down, only sitting down at his desk. "You will be paired with the person sitting next to you, and you will have until the end of class." Instantly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff alike scrambled for ingredients. Some had to review the textbook to find out exactly what they needed.

Michael gravitated towards Harry who instructed him to grab the necessary ingredients. The rest of the class was spent on the potion, while Snape circled the classroom like a hawk. Harry and Michael's potion came out almost perfect, and when Snape came to inspect, he merely grumbled, "Acceptable," before moving on.

Snape watched Potter fully expecting the brat to be like his father. When he asked the potion questions, if the boy even deigned to study beforehand, he waited for the arrogance that was surely inherited from his father. The boy easily answered the questions, but arrogance wasn't present.

The probe into his mind had shown him nothing. Only a void that was clearly a defense, but Snape had never seen such Occlumency before. It seemed the boy was a natural Occlumens. When he looked into his eyes, the whispers he was hearing had gotten significantly louder. It took everything he had not to react when the voice became hauntingly similar. A voice he hadn't heard in so long, and one he so dearly missed.

'Lily, after all these years you still haunt me,' Snape thought as he watched Potter made a nearly perfect Calming Draught. 'It seems the boy has your talent for Potions,' he admitted grudgingly.

"Time is up. Stop everything and bring your potions to the front. Seeing the dismayed looks on some of your faces, I'll be putting a few Trolls on your grades," he sneered as the students brought their Calming Draughts up.

'At least none of the cauldrons exploded like that imbecile Longbottom,' Snape could feel a migraine coming on just thinking of the incompetent Gryffindor.

After collecting the potions, the students quickly left. "Mr. Potter. Stay for a minute." Michael looked at Harry sympathetically before leaving.

Harry turned to Snape, "You wished to speak to me, Professor Snape?"

'Remember your promise, Severus,' the voice whispered in his ear, and he repressed the urge to shudder. "The potion you made today was… acceptable to say the least. I will expect that you stick to this level in all that you do in my class."

"Of course, Professor Snape. I was intrigued by your speech earlier, and I found it to be most interesting," the words coming easily. "It looks like Potions will be one of my favorite classes."

Snape only nodded in response and waved him away. "I expect the best only, Mr. Potter. Your mother had an affinity for Potions as well. I would hope you don't squander it."

Harry stiffened in surprise before nodding. The question already dying on his lips. 'I see the invitation. I can ask later,' Harry decided before quickly walking out before his resolve weakened.

XxX

The day had gone past smoothly until dinner. Harry quickly noticed that Hermione wasn't at the table. He asked Padma where she was, and she only shrugged in response. "I saw her go into the second-floor bathroom. I don't know why, but that bathroom is out of order. Nobody goes in there."

Harry nodded his thanks and got up. "I'll see if I can find her. She's probably using the privacy to study or something."

"Why not just use the library?" Michael asked uncertainty in his voice. "That's usually where she goes to study."

"Guess I'll find out," Harry said as he headed out of the Great Hall. Making his way up the stairs, he quickly found the bathroom. Walking inside he realized why the bathroom was out of order. It was absolutely depressing. The stall doors were hanging off the hinges, and the sinks were cracked.

"You can't be here, this is a girl's bathroom," he turned hearing a high-pitched voice. A female ghost stared at him accusingly. "Or maybe you came to make fun of Moaning Myrtle."

"I'm actually looking for someone. Her name is Hermione," a choked sound came from one of the stalls.

"Ohh, you're here for her. I already told her that this was my toilet, and only I was allowed to cry on it. But she won't move," she glared at the stall hatefully. She turned back to Harry and gave him a quizzical look.

"You feel different though. Something about you seems off," she circled around him.

"Kosh durak yuleesh," Harry murmured, and Moaning Myrtle stiffened. She opened her mouth to let out a shriek but found that she couldn't. She looked at Harry with fear in her eyes before her face became blank.

"Binding words, words of dark power," she whispered before promptly disappearing. Harry turned to the stall and walked over to see Hermione hunched over.

"Hermione, are you ok? I came looking for you because you missed dinner." She looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. The one she wiped were quickly replaced with new ones. Harry felt an opportunity arise and he grabbed his wand.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be crying," he waved his wand, and the tears lifted from her face. She watched in awe as he effortlessly transfigured the tears into ice shifting it to create a rose.

"How are you able to do that?" she couldn't help but feel jealous seeing Harry do magic like that so easily.

"I was able to use magic for as long as I can remember," Harry shrugged as he handed her the rose. "Not all of it was intentional, but accidental magic for me was just something I had to learn to control. My Muggle relatives hated magic and would punish me whenever I used it."

She gasped in shock, "They would punish you for something you couldn't control. That's…" Harry waved her off before she could go on a tirade.

"I gained control to wrench control from them. They feared magic so I gave them a reason to fear it." He pocketed his wand and called forth flames in his hands. "I learned that bullies needed a reason to stop bullying you."

"You used your magic to hurt them," she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Because they used their fists and words to hurt me," he said darkly, and the fire seemed to grow in his anger. "It's no different from the people here who bully you."

She looked away trying hard to hide the fact that she was about to cry again. Harry sighed and the fire disappeared in his hands. Instead, he grabbed her chin and pulled her so that she was looking back at him.

"Can you tell me what happened please?"

"It… was the Slytherins mostly. They called me a mudblood. Someone who didn't belong here, and I didn't deserve magic. They were going to curse me, but Draco came and stopped them." Hermione whispered.

"You are the smartest witch here. The Purebloods are merely jealous of your power, of your potential," Harry said soothingly and pushed his magic into his hand. He placed his hand on her cheek, and she shuddered feeling warmth and electricity in his hand.

"A Muggleborn and a Halfblood at the top of their class. The very thought of it frightens them," he continued as he pulled her up.

"They see the things that you can do and how it scares them. It shows when they claim you don't deserve magic. It shows their inner fear, and you can use that," he said as he looked at her. Her breaths quickened when the rose in her hand burst into flame. The flames didn't burn her, and they quickly shifted into the dragon-like creature that she saw in the wand shop.

"Our power goes beyond them all, Hermione," Harry said silkily as the dragon dissipated just as quickly as it appeared. "You are above them all."

Harry watched as she looked at him as if in a trance. "I don't think I can do the things you can do," she stepped back unsure.

"I can teach you. The first lesson is not everything is in your books," she looked at him scandalized as if the very idea was blasphemous.

"Magic is will, Hermione. No book could teach you as well as that. Everything I am able to do is because I have the power and will to do it."

"Magic is will," she repeated the mantra and Harry smiled.

"Draco can help you with the bullies. I'll get their names and I'll deal with them." She looked at him fearfully, "You can't. You could get in trouble."

"They won't go unpunished Hermione," he said darkly, "They will understand that you are above them, one way or the other. You are important to me." Her cheeks reddened as he looked away.

"We missed dinner, but I'm sure we can get you something from the kitchen."

"Sorry for making you miss it to come find me."

Harry waved it off, "It's what friends are for, Hermione. We can find time for me to teach you what I know so far." She nodded feeling excited, already feeling better at the prospect of learning something new.

"Make sure you tell me the names too. I'll have Draco set something up for them." Hermione nudged his shoulder slightly.

"Don't do anything too bad. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Harry nodded while thinking of the things he was going to do to them. They were going to pay dearly, but Harry couldn't be seen doing it. This was going to be fun. "Nothing too bad, you have my word."

End

Kosh durak yuleesh - Leave me, dead one

A/N: Ch. 5 is on the way. Just be patient, please. This college life is sorta kicking my ass. But I'll see you guys on the next chapter.


End file.
